Elección
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Makoto un joven nadador que encontrara el amor de una manera inolvidable, Makoharu , Soumako Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms


Disclaimer: Free y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms_

**Elección**

Las vacaciones de verano habían iniciado, y Makoto Tachibana un joven dulce, alto, físicamente perfecto y con unos preciosos ojos verdes se quejaba del tiempo de ocio que tenia en demasía, cada día en las mañanas nuestro guapo joven corría por toda la playa para mantener su físico de nadador intacto, durante las tardes visitaba a su amigo de infancia Nanase Haruka, quien gracias a su amor a la natación, mantenía las practicas durante el verano preparándose para las próximas olimpiadas.

Un día en particular, Makoto como cada mañana corría por toda la playa, estaba entretenido escuchando un tema musical, que al parece le traía gracia, pues se le podía observar riendo mientras lo tarareaba, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de su punto de salida, Makoto pudo notar como alguien corría a su lado, y mas que eso lo dejo atrás sin el menor esfuerzo, lo que causo que Makoto corriera más rápido, no es que le gustaban los retos pero aquella persona en particular le dio una mirada desafiante que no podía rechazar.

Corrieron por varios kilómetros, cada uno mas rápido que el otro, lo que causo que ambos cayeran vencidos en la arena con un definitivo empate

Sus respiraciones eran cortantes, lo único que les permitía comunicarse eran las miradas lo que genero que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran

— Eres rápido Yamazaki kun — expresó el guapo ojos verdes al recuperar un poco de aliento.

— No te quedas a tras Tachibana, de verdad me sorprendiste — contesto el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar a Makoto.

— Muchas gracias Yamazaki-kun, — Makoto le extendió una bebida energética al pelinegro, este dudo en tomarla pero tras una tierna sonrisa del menor, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

— Tachibana, dime ¿porque siempre eres así?, tan meloso, das escalofríos a veces

— Makoto no puedo evitar reír ante aquel comentario — ¿meloso? — nunca nadie le había dicho aquello, al menos no un chico, por lo que Makoto no dudo en cuestionar el porque de aquella deducción — ¿porque dices que soy meloso?, ¿acaso me crees una persona dulce? — Makoto no pensó realmente en sus palabras, no hasta que ya las había dicho

— No, es que seas dulce, bueno, si un poco, ash, mira olvida lo que dije, me regresare a mi departamento Sousuke se levanto de la arena dispuesto a marcharse pero fue detenido por una pregunta más de Makoto

— ¿donde te quedas?, hasta donde se los dormitorios están cerrados por las vacaciones y tu eres de Tokyo, ¿no?

— Sousuke pensó que era innecesario responder aquello, después de todo a Tachibana que le importa donde se quede, pero ya que Makoto fue amable dándole una bebida decidió responder limitadamente — la escuela nos aparta unos apartamentos cerca de aquí, para aquellos estudiantes que no viajaran en el verano — dijo secamente.

—Entonces no te molestaría cenar esta noche en casa de un amigo y conmigo, será algo simple solo charlar y conocernos un poco mas, ¿que te parece? — y ahí aparece esa sonrisa melosa nuevamente, Sousuke no podía evitar sentirse empalagado con aquello, por lo que consideraba necesaria no tener mucho acercamiento a ella hasta que su dulzura desaparezca de su mente

—No, será otro día — indico este mientras caminaba y levantando la mano dijo adiós sin mirar atrás.

Ya en la tarde Makoto llegaba a casa de Haru, no podía encontrarlo, por lo que se dio cuenta que solo había un lugar donde el hidrofilico podría esta — en la ducha— no sabe porque razón no fue allí desde un principio a lo que se dio un regaño mental por buscar innecesariamente en otros lugares.

Makoto entro al baño, en el que Haru estaba sumergido sin planes de salir en todo el rato, a lo que Makoto se limito a extender su mano y saludarlo con la empatía de siempre – Hi hi Haru Chan, ven o no prepararemos la cena a tiempo – Haru salio sin quejarse recibiendo el apoyo de la mano de su amigo de infancia

—deja el Chan, ¿quieres? — dijo este sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro

— jajá tratare Haru, tratare — ambos nadadores iniciaron la preparaciones de la cena y planeaba lo que harían aquel día, Haru estaba muy atento a lo que cocinaba Makoto, pues el guapo nadador de ojos verdes era pésimo en la cocina, y Haru evidentemente no quería que arruinara la caballa que amaba tanto.

Después de la cena y mucha platica ambos nadadores se sentaron a jugar un vídeo juego, al parecer uno muy entretenido, pues Makoto no Perdía la vista del aparato, mientras que Haru no perdía la vista del perfecto rostro de Makoto.

Después de un rato Haru decide que ya no quiere jugar mas, por lo que le pide a Makoto que se siente a su lado pues quiere comentarle algo, que es según el, muy importante.

—Makoto, ¿que piensas de tener pareja? — el chico hidrofilico mantenía una serenidad increíble a tomar el tema, pero realmente tenía las manos sudadas y muy sudadas lo que indicaba que sus nervios estaba a niveles peligrosos.

—Uh!, Haru Chan, ¿porque lo preguntas? — el ojiverdes estaba confundido, era un tema que jamás jamás jamás pensó que Haru trataría, es mas pensó que seria el quien algún día trataría ese tipo de temas con Haru y no al revés.

— Te dije que dejaras el Chan — Haru estaba muy incomodo y tratando este temas mucho mas, estaba a punto de confesarle a su mejor amigo que le gustaba y este no se la ponía fácil.

— Gomen gomen Haru — dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa picara que podría derretir los polos – Etto las parejas son lindas, son personas que se acoplan el uno al otro y seria lindo tener una algún día.

— Las palabras justas pensó Haru, no quería que le dijera que quiere una ya, pero el hecho de que considera tener una ya es un adelanto — ¿pero Haru tu quieres una? — la pregunta por parte de Makoto, le callo como caballa a la salten, era exactamente lo que Haru quería escuchar, pero justo cuando iba a responder una llamada inesperada rompió la magia del momento.

— Hola, si mama ya voy, si si, me entretuve con Haru de nuevo, no hoy no me quedare te lo prometo, estaré allí en unos minutos — luego de Makoto colgar el teléfono se dirigió aun medio molesto Haru — entonce Haru ¿decías?

— Mejor hablamos en otro momento Makoto, así tu mama no se enoja – Haru estaba dispuesto a esperar, después de todo si se confesara sea cual sea su respuesta, no quería que se fuera sin tiempo hablar de ellos, del porque SI o porque NO.

— Ok, Haru, mañana hablamos, ah y te contare como me fue hoy, pase toda la mañana con Yamazaki corriendo, fue un día divertido para variar.

— Las palabras "pase toda la mañana con Yamazaki'' fueron las únicas que Haru pudo escuchar y para ser honesto no le agrado para nada.

A la mañana siguiente Makoto iniciaría su jornada de ejercicios, estaba haciendo calentamientos pues tenía claro que forzar sus músculos sería un grave error, programa su cronometro para ver su mejorara rutinaria e iniciar el recorrido, a diferencia de los días anteriores en esta ocasión Makoto esperaba encontrarse con cierto chico de pelo oscuro y mirada cansada, pero por más que corría no apareció, eso hasta que unos metros más adelante, aparece de la nada iniciando una nueva carrera similar a la del día anterior, todo el recorrido fue divertido por lo menos para Makoto, Sousuke por su lado no decía nada pero en su expresión se veía relajada y eso ya para Makoto era una buena señal.

Mientras descansaban en unas rocas cercanas a la playa, Makoto le hacía muchas preguntas a Sousuke y este se limitaba a responder de la manera más corta posible, aquella conversación era realmente agradable a excepción de una cosa, la empalagosa sonrisa del ojiverdes, Sousuke estaba un tanto incomodo cada vez este que llevaba su cabeza a un lado, cerraba los ojos y reía con esa dulzura hipnotizarte, podía decir que demasiado hipnotizante.

La plática seguía en marcha y Sousuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que era el ojiverdes, su espalda marcaba su disciplina olímpica y su rostro no era de los que llamaría feo, es mas pensaría que las chicas se mueren por verse como el.

— Yamazaki kun, debo irme debo reunirme con Haru en un rato — interrumpió el ojiverdes los pensamientos del mayor

— Bien, entonces yo también me ret… — antes de terminar, las palabras de Sousuke fueron interrumpidas por una llamada al móvil del menor.

— OH! Disculpa un momento — dijo este en disculpa por la interrupción — hola , ah Haru, entiendo , no no descuida entiendo, son responsabilidades después de todo, jajaja no enserio, bien adiós nos vemos en una semana entonces, cuídate bay — al terminar la llamada Makoto quedo pensativo y se podría decir que triste, no vería a Haru durante una semana, no porque se vaya de viaje, más bien porque llegaría a casa muy tarde y saldría muy temprano, todo por unos entrenamientos especiales con un entrenador que solo duraría en iwatobi una semana , Sousuke que aun se mantenía en el lugar, se quedo viendo fijo al chico pelioliva el cual nunca vio con ese semblante antes.

La rutina de correr juntos continuo por par de días más, Makoto aunque enérgico mantenía una sonrisa forzada y un aire de tristeza, lo que Sousuke noto, aquella sonrisa empalagosa se esta extinguiendo y quería saber ¿porque?

— ¿Estas bien Tachibana?, Sousuke no pudo evitarlo, el chico no era su amigo pero no podía negar que le caía bien — digo pareces un poco..

— Sí, estoy bien es solo que a veces pienso que estoy un poco solo, pero descuida solo es un pensamiento — Makoto soltó esa dulce sonrisa que le caracterizaba pero en esta ocasión, le faltaba aquello que la hacía ver melosa.

— Bien Tachibana, debo irme iré a organiza mis cosas y es muy tedioso hacerlo solo — Sousuke no sabía porque decía aquello, pero si sabia la respuesta o la pregunta que quería escuchar, no sabría si Makoto captaría, solo esperaba que no le obligara a ser más directo.

— Ah, bien Yamazaki kun , nos vemos mañana — Sousuke pensó que tal vez la inocencia del menor era más que exagerada, por lo que decidió no darle más larga y se iría dejando al chico en aquel lugar — Etto Yamazaki kun, si no te molesta ¿podría ayudarte? entre dos seria más rápido y divertido el trabajo — Sousuke no pudo evitar una pequeña risita de satisfacción, se giro en dirección a Makoto, y le indico por donde ir.

Ambos chicos pasaron la tarde organizando y limpiando el nuevo apartamentos de Sousuke, no era un lugar muy grande pero suplía las necesidades básicas para un joven nadador y estudiante, Sousuke pensaba mas en Makoto según pasaba la tarde y le era cada momento mas atrayente — no lo puedo creer— al parecer este chico le parecía más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Luego de terminar se sentaron en unos de los muebles del lugar, todo había quedado perfecto y Makoto estaba tan feliz como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Sousuke por otra parte disfrutaba ver a Makoto feliz, no sabía exactamente porque, pero en ese momento no le importaba, se sentó al lado de Makoto y continuaron la plática que sostenían atrás.

—Yamazaki kun, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? — Sousuke pensó que tal vez el menor trataba de ser amable (aun mas) y por ello quería saber algo más de él — si es molestia puede decir que no — Sousuke solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar.

— ¿Porque usted no está en los entrenamiento junto con Haru y Rin?, por lo que se usted es uno de los mejores y lo digo porque lo he visto en acción — el pelinegro no esperaba aquella pregunta realmente, creía que Makoto preguntaría algo más personal, pero solo se limito a responder

— mis entrenadores pensaron que era lo mejor para mi, hasta que me recupere.

Makoto entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, Haru le había comentado sobre el hombro de Yamazaki, por lo que no cuestiono mas del asunto, el caso es que como ya había iniciado el cuestionario no podía parar de repente por lo que decido preguntar algo mas — que tipo de música te gusta Yamazaki kun? — El cambio drástico de la conversación por parte de Makoto le indicaba una cosa al mayor, Makoto sintió pena, eso le molesto pero no quiso incomodar a Makoto y solo se limito a continuar respondiendo

— uh!, me gusta el rock y un poco la música clásica y si ambas están mezcladas mejor

— oh! Yamazaki Kun eso es genial — Sousuke lo miro detenidamente Makoto era realmente diferente, todo era bueno para él y nada le parecía extraño, podía decir que las hormigas tenían buen sabor y seguro el ojiverdes se sorprendería y estaría feliz por ello.

Makoto estaba muy curioso de algunas cosas de Sousuke y aunque este trataba de no ser grosero tuvo que poner un stop

— Tachibana, ¿porque no respondes tu ahora?- dijo este desviando un poco el tema.

—Ah, bien pero antes prefiero que me digas Makoto, si me dices tachibana pensaría que no somos amigos — Sousuke no se esperaba aquello, ¿realmente veía a Makoto como su amigo?, no podría negar que era muy agradable, pero su ¿amigo?

— Bien, tu dime Sousuke entonces y así estamos a mano — Makoto lanzo una de sus coquetas sonrisas lo que logro que Sousuke se sonrojara, prácticamente lo obligo a mirar a otro lado — dime Makoto ¿que pasa entre tú y Nanase? — en serio que Sousuke juraba que eso no había salido de su boca, no tenía idea de que lo llevo a preguntar aquello, el ojiverdes no se sorprendió, mas bien agacho la cabeza en evidencia de que su pregunta era algo doloroso — no respondas si lo crees innecesario.

— No, descuida — dijo el menor simulando que no fue nada — Haru y yo somos amigos desde el jardín de niños, siempre hemos estado juntos y mas allá de ahí no pasa nada mas — Sousuke no puedo evitar ver en su rostro que el quería que fuera algo mas, pero por lo que parece ninguno había dicho nada

— ¿y tu y Rin? ¿Que hay entre ustedes? — Makoto pregunto aquello con una real duda, Haru siempre dijo que Rin hablaba mucho de Sousuke y tal vez solo tal vez algo paso allí.

— Rin es mi mejor amigo y nada mas — Sousuke respondió sin tartamudear como si quisiera dejar en claro algo a "alguien", no sabía porque, pero aquella pregunta le pareció fuera de interés, mas si lo que pensara el ojiverdes de su respuesta

Makoto se había dado cuenta del nivel de su pregunta y lo que podría generar (mas preguntas) por los que se disponía a explicarle a Sousuke que lamentaba lo que había dicho, aunque en realidad Sousuke pregunto primero, cuando Makoto se levanto del mueble muy rápido, Sousuke le sigue y trato de calmarlo cuando una llamada inesperada surgió.

—Hola, ah! Dime Rin ¿como estas? , ¿Ahora?, ¿no estás en el club?, ¿no puede ser mañana?

Makoto entendió rápidamente que debía retirarse, y quién sabe si fue mejor así, su corazón latía un poco fuera de lo normal, la presencia de Sousuke lo ponía nervioso, y ¿como no?, aquel chico era sumamente interesante y cualquiera quedaría atrapado con su mirada misteriosa.

Mientras Sousuke continuaba su llamada, Makoto se dirige a la puerta haciéndole señas a Sousuke que debía partir, Sousuke quería evitar aquello, pero Rin no dejaba de hablar al teléfono, pero para ya ser la situación más complicada el teléfono de Makoto empieza a sonar para encontrar a Haruka al otro lado del teléfono.

— Haru, ¿como estas? ¿Llegaste a casa?, no, pero puedo llegar en unos momentos si deseas, una reunión con Rin, jajá suena divertido, está bien iré para allá, bay bay

Sousuke se concentro más en la llamada de Makoto que en la suya propia y al escuchar que este iría a la reunión a la cual Rin lo estaba invitando no pudo decir más — bien Rin iré para allá.

Haru estaba con Rin en su casa, ambos nadadores después de un duro entrenamiento habían recibido la noche libre para descansar, pero en vez de ello decidieron reunirse con sus mejores amigos Sousuke y Makoto.

Ante el evidente tiempo que tardarían en llegar los demás, ambos nadadores decidieron ir a comprar cosas para su reunión, después de unos 20 minutos de haber salido del súper, los chicos platicaban cosas de interés.

— Dime Haru, ¿cuando le dirás a Makoto que te gusta? — inicio el sexy pelirrojo sin mirar a su amigo rival

— He tratado pero siempre sucede algo, pero cuando esta semana termine lo Hare sea como sea — el precioso ojos de océano estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, realmente deseaba abrazar a Makoto, estos días sin verle para el son como una tortura, no sabía desde cuándo pero sabía que amaba a Makoto mas que a la misma agua.

— Deberías aprovechar esta noche, les pediremos que se queden en tu casa y así compartes el cuarto con el no sería la primera vez, no?

— El hidrofilico lo pensó seriamente no estaba mal la idea pero algo sonó en su cabeza " pedirles que se queden" ¿a que se refería Rin? – Rin, a quien más invitaste a la reunión? — Rin se quedo mirando a Haruka, ¿acaso no le escucho?, le dijo todo el día que invitaría a Sousuke o por solo pensar en Makoto su mente estaba nublada?

— te dije que invitaría a Sousuke

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque invitarías Yamazaki?, no me gusta que el este cerca de Makoto — el pelirrojo no contaba con ello, pero tampoco le importaba, Sousuke era su mejor amigo y no dejaría de invitarlo, además de que si no lo hacía solo sería un mal tercio para los futuros tortolos.

— Lleguemos pronto no vaya a ser que esos dos lleguen al mismo tiempo, no quiero que se queden solos — salió Haru a toda prisa.

Ya en la casa de Haru, ambos nadadores colocan las cosas en sus respetivos lugares, llevaron comida simple y sana además de bebidas sin alcohol, todos eran menores de edad y no pondría en riesgo su salud.

Luego de unos minutos, Makoto y Sousuke llegan al lugar "juntos" y riéndose de algún chiste contado por uno de ellos, a Haruka esto le cayó como un balde de hielo — ¿porque Makoto llego con este tipo? — rápidamente se acerco a el ojiverdes y lo saludo lo mas cariñoso que pudo, al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada de hielo a Sousuke — Makoto, me alegras que estés aquí, ven acompáñame a la cocina — Haruka se llevo a Makoto sin dejar que este reaccionara, no podía evitar sentir un palpitar emocionante al volver a tener a esos bellos ojos oceánicos cerca, podía decirse que está muy feliz.

Sousuke por su parte pensó en lo obvio de la mirada de Nanase, el quería a Makoto no tenía dudas pero Sousuke no se la pondría fácil, aquella mirada fue como un reto al cual el no dejaría pasar, Makoto le gustaba y su compañía era única, por lo que trataría que el bello de ojos verdes le tomara en cuenta para salir con el.

Rin que miraba todo el panorama se limito a poner su manos sobre su cara, decidió por amor a la paz hablar con Sousuke y ponerle en claro los sentimientos de Haru hacia Makoto.

— Hey Sousuke, ¿como estas? — se dirigió al pelinegro con mucha energía

—Todo bien, pero ya habíamos hablado por teléfono — Sousuke no perdía la mirada hacia la cocina, lo que lo puso incomodo es la sonrisa enfermamente dulce que Makoto le daba a Haru, pero que al mismo tiempo lo calmaba era que Makoto secretamente no dejaba de mirarlo.

— Vamos no seas tan frío, Sousuke podemos hablar un segundo afuera — Rin noto como Sousuke se comía a miradas a Makoto, y como este le miraba más discretamente — esto va mal — pensaba Rin para sí.

Ya afuera en la terraza de Haru, Rin se detiene frente a su amigo — Haru se le va a declarar

— Sousuke lo miro fríamente — dile que no me interesa — bufo este al tal comentario

— No a ti a Makoto —Rin estaba dispuesto poner un alto a las acciones de su amigo para evitar problemas mayores— y creo que Makoto también lo quiere, así que no te metas entre ellos.

— No puedo meterme donde no hay nada — soltó Sousuke sin dudar— además dime ¿Makoto te dijo que le gusta Nanase?

— No, pero se ve a leguas — Rin sabia que eso no sería suficiente para el pelinegro — mira, solo deja que él lo diga y si lo rechaza estas libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

— ¿Porque debo ser yo quien espere?, —porque no puede ser Nanase? – dijo Sousuke molesto, Rin no tenía la culpa de los nuevos eventos en su vida pero porque frenarlo, porque quitarle la oportunidad con Makoto, nunca pedía o exigía nada, solo se rendía pero ahora no lo hará, no dejara que Nanase se lleve a Makoto, ni a su empalagosa sonrisa.

Rin se acerco a su amigo, coloco una mano sobre sus hombros — solo quiero que no salgas lastimado, tanto Haru como tu son importantes para mi.

— descuida soy más fuerte que eso, pero por favor Rin, no me pidas que me rinda — el pelinegro tenía una mirada triste, no solo porque podía perder a quien amaba, sino porque sentía que su mejor amigo no le apoyaba.

— está bien, pero pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo — el pelirrojo tomo camino hacia la casa dejando a Sousuke mirando al cielo sin nada más que pensar.

dentro de la casa Makoto no se podía ver más feliz, Haru estaba comportándose muy extraño lo que a los ojos de Makoto era divertido, Rin al entrar pudo notar aquella escena y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su gran amigo, luego de un rato Sousuke entra nuevamente a la casa, los demás estaban sentados en el sillón preparándose para ver una película, cenarían más tarde pues las palomitas estaban listas, Makoto tomo asiento en el centro del mueble más grande rápidamente Haruka se sienta a su lado, buscando marcar territorio — no te alejes Makoto estas películas te dan miedo y no quiero que te espantes— Makoto agradeció con una sonrisa un poco temerosa a su gran amigo

— Gracias Haru, la verdad no le he visto y ya me siento con miedo

— si quieres esta noche te quedas aquí, y así no saldrías con temor a la calle— Dijo astutamente el guapo hidrofilico.

Sousuke al notar el panorama se sentó justo al otro lado de Makoto— descuida Makoto yo te puedo llevar a tu casa si es necesario o bien podríamos quedarnos todos aquí y hacer una pijamada — para Makoto eso sonó genial, todos juntos en la sala durmiendo en el suelo como cuando eres niño

—eso me agradaría mucho, estás de acuerdo Haru? — Haruka no podía negar que deseaba ahogar a Sousuke en las profundidades del océano

— está bien si es lo que deseas Makoto — ante aquello Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabría si estaba feliz o muy feliz, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía que Haru le prestaba más atención, y no solo eso su nuevo y gran amigo Sousuke también lo hacía sentir especial — ¿especial? —

Aquello trajo dudas sobre la cabeza de Makoto, amaba estar con Haru, pero estar con Sousuke no era distinto, ambos chicos le hacía sentir especial de manera distinta, como si cada uno lo complementara — esto no suena bien — se dijo para sí, se levanto de su lugar y salió en dirección al baño diciéndole a los presente que volvía en un rato.

Makoto estaba en el baño del segundo piso, pensaba lo que su corazón acababa de revelarle, le gustaban dos chicos que seguramente lo rechazarían — oh! Dios como puedo pensar si quiere en confesármele a los dos, esto está mal, y si fuera a confesarle a uno a ¿cual sería? — Makoto estaba encerrado en sus actuales y recientes problemas cuando alguien toco la puerta

— Makoto ¿estas bien? — dijo Rin, el se mantenía como espectador de los sucesos, lo que lo hacia el juez perfecto a todo lo que estaba pasando — Makoto sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿que te pasa?

— Makoto sabía que Rin no era su mejor amigo, pero hasta ahora la persona que podía confiar, ya había abusado de su confianza cuando le pido ayuda cuando Haru estaba deprimido por su futuro— ¿puedes guardar un secreto Rin?

— Claro, pero no esperes un gran consejo de mi parte, pero si te daré uno sin lugar a dudas — el pelirrojo creía saber por donde iba la cosa y esperaba que no se complicara más

— Veras, ¿alguna vez has descubierto que te gustan dos personas a la vez?

La voz de Makoto podía escucharse cortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, Rin realmente no sabía que decir, pensó que Makoto había notado el interés de los chicos pero no, solo se dio cuenta de su propio interés — ¿porque no te fijas cual te gusta más y así eliges?

—Eso sería una solución, pero al pensar, que tal vez ambos no sientan nada por mi me destroza un poco mas — Rin no podía creer lo tonto de Makoto, ambos chicos tenían la noche buscando su atención y el no lo notaba, parecía capítulo de Dorama — y ¿que harías si ambos gustasen de ti? Eso puede ser una posibilidad.

— Si es así, entonces sería el hombre más desdichado, porque ahora mismo no sobria a cual elegir y lastimarlos no está en mis opciones — Makoto estaba realmente en un problema y no solo eso los chicos que ahora está en la sala trataran de confesarles sus sentimientos, de tal manera que el ojiverdes no pasara muy buena semana.

Makoto y Rin llegaron a la sala nuevamente, Makoto decidió retirarse alegando que su mama estaba un poco enferma y no se podía quedar, Rin obviamente sabía que aquello era una excusa para pensar claro su situación.

Tanto como Haru y Sousuke se levantaron rápidamente para llevar a Makoto a su casa, Makoto los rechazó pues su casa estaba a unos paso de aquel lugar, aun así ambos nadadores no dejaban de debatir quien llevaría a Makoto, por lo que Rin lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo el mismo— quédense aquí regreso en un momento.

Ya camino a casa de Makoto, Rin se detuvo frente a unas escaleras — gracias Rin — Dijo el ojiverdes mostrando una dulce sonrisa

— descuida Makoto para eso somos los amigos, pero dime ¿aun no sabes que harás?, huir realmente no te ayudara en esto — el pelirrojo no es que la llevase muy fácil, sus tres amigos en un triangulo amoroso, y sin poder evitar que uno salga lastimado.

Makoto se quedo mirando al cielo, solo miraba arriba perdido en el espacio, cuando Rin vio esto le trajo recuerdos de Sousuke, puede que esos dos no se lleven mal si estuvieran juntos.

— Makoto ¿que te parece si tienes una cita? — dijo el guapo tiburón trayendo a Makoto de sus pensamientos

—¿Una cita.?, Rin no me digas que tú .. tú también — Makoto pensó que las cosas no podían ser peor

— Nooo, no seas tonto — exclamo rápidamente el tiburón — porque no tienes una cita con Sousuke y Haru, cuando salgas con uno no tengas comunicación con el otro así sabrás a cuál de los dos realmente amas o amas mas, como sea — la verdad Rin no se le ocurrió nada más y realmente no sonaba nada mal la idea.

— Estás seguro que funcionara Rin, además como los invito a una cita, y si me rechazan, seria doloroso, no no mejor me quedo como amigo de ambos sería lo mejor — Makoto estaba muy nervioso, pero Rin no se rendía, después de todo quería que este asunto finalizara de una buena vez.

— A ver Makoto de acordar las citas y el día yo me encargo tu confía, te mandare un mensaje cuando hable con cada uno, ahora vete a casa y descansa, mañana espera noticias mías.

— Bien Rin, disculpa por meterte en esto — Makoto se despide con una sonrisa de nuestro querido tiburón

— Descuida — la verdad ante aquel acto Rin solo pensó — con aquella sonrisa no me extraña que ambos cayeran rendidos a sus pies.

En la casa esperaba un par de enamorados con cara de funeral, cada uno estaba de su lado, al parecer mientras Rin no estaba ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa, ambos habían decidido enamorar a Makoto, y luchar por el.

Después de aquello, Rin entra a la estancia pidiéndole atención a ambos pretendientes — bien jóvenes, por lo que veo ambos ya se dijeron lo que se tenían que decir, pues ahora es mi turno — Rin estaba un poco divertido con el asunto, no podía negar que jamás pensó ver este tipo de escena de parte de sus amigos— bien, iré al grano, Makoto le gusta Haru — esto hizo que Haru mostrara una evidente cara de felicidad, algo bastante extraño de ver en el hidrofilico— pero — agrego— también le gusta Sousuke — ja aquello si que no se lo esperaba lo que logro que Sousuke mantuviera las esperanzas de poder tener a su Makoto solo para el — el problema está en que el sufre , primero porque cree que ustedes ninguno siente lo mismo

— Eso es absurdo — interrumpió Haruka — yo amo a Makoto — Sousuke no se quedo atrás

— Porque piensa eso, si yo le he demostrado interés— dijo tranquilo Sousuke

— A ver , aquí queda algo claro, Makoto es un poco tonto — ambos pretendientes se miraron, no podían negarlo, parte del encanto de Makoto era que es un poco tonto— así que le propuse algo, Makoto tendrá una cita con ustedes, el día que salga con uno, no podrá hablar con el otro, ustedes tienen esa cita para aclarar las cosas con Makoto, obviamente ninguno podrá mencionar el hecho que saben de los sentimientos que él siente por los dos, así sería un acuerdo justo, esta será su única oportunidad chicos, y por el bien de Makoto deberán aceptar la decisión que el tome sea cual sea, o ambos pasaran a ser únicamente amigos para siempre — ambos se miraron a la cara, querían a Makoto, de eso no había duda, pero también querían que él fuera feliz, por lo que se dieron un apretón de manos y aceptaron la propuesta de Rin.

Después de esto, solo quedaba que ambos dijeran que cita querían y cuando, Rin se encargaría de mandar un mensaje a Makoto con la información.

Makoto estaba acostado en su cuarto pensando en las palabras de Rin - y ¿si ambos sentían algo por él? — no pudo evitar sonrojarse era como un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo, tras unas largas horas pensando sobre el asunto Maroto se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo

Makoto se levanto sintiendo que alguien estaba entre sus sabanas, estaba asustado, tantas películas vistas a la fuerza por culpa de Nagisa lo tenían a flor de piel, se asustaba con cualquier cosa, levanto las sabanas despacio y la sorpresa que se llevo casi lo mata — ¿Haruuu? — el mismo Haruka salía debajo de sus sabanas, tenía una mirada seductora, decía lo que quería, de un momento a otro empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, era casi irreal, pero aquello no podía ser mas maravilloso, a su espalda empezó a sentir un cosquilleo excitante, Haru seguía besándolo, y unas manos mas grandes empezaron a acariciar su pecho, besaba su oreja y su respiración era como ir al cielo, aquello era mágico, cuando volvió atrás para ver de qué se trataba, sintió como los labios de Sousuke se adueñaban de los suyos, estaba increíblemente excitado, pero nervioso a la vez le impedía pensar, y solo disfrutaba de lo que estaba viviendo, de un momento a otro Sousuke y Haru están frente al esperaban que eligiera con cualquier deseaba continuar el acto maravilloso que sentía, por lo que Makoto empezó a ver todo negro y tras caer de la cama despierta al sonido de un mensaje en su celular — dios mío fue solo un sueño, por favor dios ayúdame a resolver esto, porque de seguir asa estos sueños me van a matar.

Makoto tomo su celular, aun está un poco inmóvil por lo real que parecía su sueño, cuando vio por fin la pantalla noto que le mensaje era de Rin

**Esta noche en el Acuario será tu primara cita, a las 6 no llegues tarde (**)/**

—¿Esta noche? — no podía creerlo, pero ¿con quien sería?, — estaba tan nervioso, que no podía evitar lanzarse a la cama como un loco enamorado.

Aquel día no sería diferente, Makoto salió hacer su rutina en la playa, pero esta ocasión Sousuke no llego a retarle, pensó en el toda la mañana y como le echaba de menos, en la tarde Makoto estaba preparando la ropa que llevaría a su cita con quien sabe quien, pero en su cabeza estaba Haru — que estaría haciendo en aquel momento?- acaso ¿habrá terminado ya de entrenar? — Haru domino sus pensamientos toda la tarde

Ya había llegado la hora de ir al lugar de la cita, Makoto había elegido una playera blanca de rayas negra ajustado a su perfecta figura, un pantalón marrón a juego con los zapatos, parecía un marinero de lo más sensual, salió a toda prisa del lugar llegan puntual a donde se llevaría a cabo su cita

Cuando Makoto entro no vio a nadie conocido — ¿se arrepintió? — a su espalda una voz tenue y limitada atendió su duda — hola Makoto — Makoto abrió muy feliz sus ojos al ver al chico hidrofilico detrás de el.

Ambos caminaron por el acuario, ambos estaban maravillados por lo bello que era la fauna marina, un par de veces Makoto tuvo que evitar que Haru se lanzase sobre uno de los estanques, pero fuera de aquello fue muy divertido, cuando la oscura noche llego, Haru tomo la mano de Makoto y se dirigió aun parque que estaba cerca del lugar.

— Makoto, ¿como la has pasado? – el ojiazul tenía miedo, quería que Makoto supiera cuanto lo amaba y que jamás dejaría de ser así.

— La sonrisa de Makoto no paraba—Haru, este día ha sido maravilloso, jamás podría olvidarlo, lo importante es que lo pase contigo — en su rostro se podía ver una de las expresiones más tiernas de Makoto, fue inútil evitar que el ojiverdes llorara en aquel momento por lo que estaba viviendo.

— Makoto— Haru tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Makoto y dio un suave y cálido beso, fue unos de los besos que jamás podría imaginar el ojiverdes, era perfecto, suave, como comer un pastel con un toque de caballa, era algo indescriptible, ni en sus sueños las tiernos podría igualar aquel beso.

— Makoto abrazo a Haru, queriendo evitar que aquel momento terminara— cuando ambos volvieron a respirar Haru miro a Makoto a los ojos para decirle — me gustas, por favor se mi novio —

Makoto no supo que responder en aquel momento, quería decir que sí, deseaba decirlo, pero aun en su corazón estaba Sousuke y esa balanza aun no se había roto

Luego de una noche sin pensar en nadie ambos tomaron camino a sus casas, pero antes de irse Haru le dio un cálido beso a su amado, era algo tan dulce que era imposible no rendirse ante aquello, mientras Makoto prometió a Haru que dos días recibiría su respuesta.

Al Makoto llegar a casa e ir a su cuarto, toma el celular para enviar un mensaje a su amigo Rin

— **Seguro que esto funcionara? **

— **Descuida Makoto, todo saldrá bien**

Makoto se lanza sobre su cama, esperando para saber que pasara al día siguiente

Durante toda la noche Makoto soñó nuevamente con ambos nadadores, era un sueño agotador, pero nuevamente un mensaje de Rin a su celular lo salva de su agonía

—**Esta noche en la playa la segunda cita, a las 6 No llegues tarde (**)v**

— Bien, a empezar el día

Makoto salió a su rutina diaria "correr", nuevamente sin noticias de Sousuke, demonios le echaba de menos, pero lo que paso anoche con Haru fue mágico, fue como siempre le imagino

Durante la tarde, Makoto escogió su ropa para el encuentro, se puso un polo de dos colores negro la parte de arriba y azul cielo la parte baja, un pantalón a las rodillas color negro y una bufanda simple al desahogo color verde, usaba unas sandalias perfectas para ir a la playa

Ya en aquel lugar, Makoto se detuvo frente a la playa, no podía evitar reconocer la belleza de aquello, aun temiéndole sabia que la vista era envidiable, cuando regreso de su admiración, a su lado esta Sousuke, — es bello verdad—dijo el guapo pelinegro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a ojiverdes

— si, realmente lo es

Ambos nadadores caminaron por la orilla de aquel lugar, justamente el lugar donde todas las mañanas compartían una carrera, la que en cada caso llegaba a empate, Makoto disfruto aquello, fue tranquilo, caminaban como si no hubiera nada mas en sus vidas rieron y juguetearon como dos niños, Sousuke no podía creer quien era él cuando estaba con Makoto, continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de rocas, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Makoto se sentía tan lleno de felicidad que se podía decir que se sentía culpable, miro a Sousuke y cuando le iba a contar lo que pasaba este le interrumpió, tomo su barbilla con su mano levantándola un poco a su dirección, para luego posar un ardiente y apasionado beso, un beso indecente, lujurioso, pero no dejaba de ser cálido, un beso que derretiría cualquier cosa a su lado, era sensual, adictivo un beso que nadie podría explicar con palabras mortales, ese beso era el sabor de Sousuke, así era él , apasionado exquisito.

Cuando se alejaron para tomar aire, Sousuke abrazo con fuerza a Makoto, lo rodeo como a un pajarillo para que no escapara, como un protector, como un amado, Makoto dentro de sus brazos se sentía protegido, se sentía cálido y amado — Makoto me gustas, por favor se mi novio — aquello era como una ruleta que giraba y no sabía donde iba a parar.

Cuando Sousuke dejo a Makoto en su casa le despidió con un corto y pequeño beso, pero aquel beso si durase un poco mas podría crear un mar de sensaciones, cuando Sousuke se disponía a soltar la mano de Makoto este solo dijo— mañana tendrás mi respuesta

Makoto sube a su cuarto, debía tomar una decisión esa noche para informarlo al día siguiente

"dios mío que voy hacer" — era lo único que se repetía

"dios mío que voy hacer" — caminaba y caminaba en su cuarto

Makoto decidió enviar un mensaje a su amigo Rin

— **Y que pasara si tomo la decisión equivocada?**

— **Tranquilo estarás bien**

—**Tengo miedo Rin**

—**Si te sirve de algo cuentas con mi apoyo, sea cual sea tu decisión**

—**Gracias**

Makoto se lazo a su cama y cerrando los ojos, tras mantenerse así sereno, pudo tomar una decisión, la respuesta llego por si sola

En casa de Rin las cosas no estaban mejor, cuando Rin terminaba de enviar el último mensaje a Makoto, fue envestido por las preguntas de ambos pretendientes, ambos tenían dos noches quedándose en casa de Rin, con la esperanza de enterarse de la decisión del joven ojiverdes

Por un lado estaba Haruka, miraba con la mirada perdida por la ventana pensando en — ¿si no fuera yo el elegido?, ¿seguiría tratando a Makoto igual?

Y por otro lado Sousuke fingiendo leer un libro mientras pensaba — y ¿si elige a Nanase, podré seguir siendo amigo de Makoto? — inconscientemente ambos pensaban lo mismo, Rin por su parte los miraba, no sabía que decirles, no podía consolar a uno y felicitar al otro, no sabría como.

Un último mensaje llego al celular de Rin de parte de Makoto, gracias a dios este había puesto el teléfono en vibrador, así los nadadores no se darían cuenta y no empezarían a molestar para saber de qué se trata, Rin miro el móvil y con una sonrisa de medio lado guardo el teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo, y susurrando para sí — entonces lo eligió a él, felicidades Makoto, pudiste elegir.

Makoto escribió dos mensajes más

El primero para el que no fue elegido

— **Sabes pasar contigo esos momento fue y será increíble, jamás dejaras de estar en mi corazón, tú me gustas, pero mi corazón eligió a alguien más, solo espero que me perdones y sigas siendo parte de mi historia.**

Las lagrimas de Makoto cayeron al enviar el mensaje, tuvo que ser fuerte para decir aquello y que sonara lo más dulce posible

El segundo mensaje fue para el ganador

— **Todo en la vida es maravilloso, cada cosa es mejor que otra, y eso fue lo que paso, cuando cerré mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue tu beso, no había nada mas, mi corazón reservo ese lugar y ese pensamiento solo para ti, por eso acepto, si aun lo deseas ser tu novio**

En casa de Rin dos jóvenes miraban sus celulares y esos mismos jóvenes sin mostrar expresión alguna se miraron uno al otro, cerraron sus celulares y se encaminaron a sus respectivos destinos.

Makoto cerró el suyo se encamino a la ventana donde abajo en la entrada de su casa esperaba el elegido, Makoto dio una pequeña y dulce sonrisa y bajando la escalera decía

**Sin importar cuantos caminos te ponga tu destino enfrente, siempre deberás elegir solo uno**.

**Fin**


End file.
